pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Icy Interior
The Icy Interior is the fourth and final cave dungeon in Winterfrost Woods. This dungeon's only hazards is ice. Not even water is unfrozen in this barren cavern. Also, not a lot of various enemies are here because of the living conditions. Be wary that this is the most dangerous cave in the Winterfrost Woods. This Sublevel consists of 12 treasures and 8 Sublevels that need to be cleared. Sublevel 1 This Sublevel layout looks like a frozen ice rink without seats. There are various Fat Bulborbs here as well as Blubber Bulborbs. Travel around the rink as you will, but watch out for icicles falling from the ceiling as usual. There are 2 treasures on this floor. Fat Bulborb X3 Blubber Bulborb X2 (one has a treasure) Foggy Blowhog X2(one has a treasure) Sublevel 2 It looks like Sublevel 1. But the only change is it is wider and has more enemies. Watch for various ice pools and icicles that may fall from the ceiling. Nothing really special about this floor. Just be sure to get the 3 treasures that are here and be able to leave with your body parts not frozen. Fat Bulborb X3 (one has a treasure) Blubber Bulborb X3 (one has a treasure) Black Bulbursa X2 Bulnursa Cub X8 Musky Prig X2 (one has a treasure) Roller Prig X1 Sublevel 3 This Sublevel is more metallic looking. But there is still a large amount of ice here. Watch out for falling icicles and falling enemies as well. Purple Pikmin are most recommended for clearing this Sublevel with no problems, as there stunning power can prove helpful in most situations. Grab the single treasure on this floor and move to the next Sublevel. Blubber Bulborb X4 (2 fall fom the ceiling) Generator Gish X1 (has the treasure) White Lerch X2 Sublevel 4 A rest floor. While taking a minute to recover from the frozen fury, be wary that a single enemy resides here. It is a Bulbmin. They can prove real helpful as they are immune to cold ice just like Cyan Pikmin. DefeT the captain of the Bulbmin and take them further below. There is also no treasure on this Sublevel. Bulbmin X1 Sublevel 5 This Sublevel looks like a big kitchen taxable covered in ice. Be sure to have the proper Pikmin to proceed, because things just got worse. There is a new obstacle ahead, and it's called a freezoid. Just like it's fire and electric relatives, it is not an enemy but an obstacle that can be destroyed. It shoots ice balls from the nozzle it has. Dodge them and defeat this horrid machine with your Pikmin. After that, grab the 2 treasures and head further down. Watch out for other enemies too. Fat Bulborb X3 (one has a treasure) White Crawclaw X2 (one has a treasure) Freezoid Sublevel 6 This layout is to look more like a the inside of a freezer. You should take serious caution because there are a lot of icicles that fall. Much more than any previous caves. Many ice enemies lurk down here and you would be better of having your Purple Pikmin take care of them. Explore this freezer looking area and nab the 2 treasures that some of the local wildlife have in their stomachs. Fat Bulborb X4 Musky Prig X3 Burglar Crookbug X2 Sublevel 7 This Sublevel mysteriously, has no falling icicles and has no ice in it. It looks like a garden of some sort. But don't drop your guard because there are many enemies down here that are ice breathing beasts. Watch yourself and take advantage of any Candypop Buds that come your way. There is a single treasure to be found here and it is guarded by a lot of enemies. Take them out and get the treasure back safely. Fat Bulborb X4 Wild Bulboar X3 Black Bulbursa X2 Bulbursa Cub X9 Foggy Blowhog X2 Musky Prig X2 Sublevel 8 The final floor. Another huge arena full of ice. It kinda looks like the last Sublevel in the Blizzard Battlehole. Walk in the middle to see a huge shadow appear. It's the boss from Blizzard Battlehole. A Freezer Gushagi! But there Re no trees to have snowballs hit them on the head. Looks like you have to the it out the long way. Once you defeat that one, a second shadow appears. It's another one! but something is off about it. It has a huge Cannon on the back. It has evolved long enough to have a second machine part on it's back. That Cannon shoots massive snowballs at you. But you defeat it the same way. Hit the weak spot and grab your prize again. You get the Ice Mirror which reflect ice projectiles back at enemies. It acts like a Ultra Bitter Spray. Freezer Gushagi X2 FINAL FLOOR BOSS